


Hot Legs

by Pipezinha



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sexual Tension, Shorts Kink, Those Omi's legs are pure tentation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya tem um problema. As pernas de Omi. Na verdade, as pernas do Tsukiyono naqueles shortinhos. Vamos acompanhar até quando a paciência do ruivo aguenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Legs

**HOT LEGS**

“Te ver e não te querer, é improvável, é impossível...

Te ter e ter que esquecer, é insuportável, é dor incrível...”

Te ver, Skank

 

_FUJIMIYA POV_

“ _A previsão do tempo disse que este é o verão mais quente em Tóquio, em décadas. HAH! Eles não sabem a metade do quanto isso é verdade. Maldito calor. Gente exibicionista feito o Kudou se veste – ou se despe – em shorts, bermudas e regatas. Mesmo o Hidaka, sempre tão discreto, sua em bicas em seus shorts de futebol. Eu nunca liguei, mas é horrível derreter em minhas calças compridas. Só que ninguém pode saber o quanto eu sofro, porque não há shorts que esconderiam meu problema. Oh, sim, eu tenho um grande problema. Algo que seria motivo de orgulho e mais exibicionismo para o loiro metido, pra mim é um dilema enorme. A culpa é desse calor infernal. E do Omi. Dos shortinhos curtos de Omi. Das pernas de Tsukiyono. Das malditas belas pernas de Tsukiyono, que desfilam na minha frente todos os dias, de lá pra cá, de cá pra lá. Se eu não passasse mal, usaria um sobretudo. Mas acredito que nem calças de palhaço disfarçariam o efeito que os shortinhos e as pernas do Tsukiyono tem sobre mim. É uma tortura... Olha lá ele de novo... Droga, e lá vou eu outra vez tomar um banho gelado_.”

 

Aya se afastou de seus companheiros bufando e rosnando. Omi olhou assustado para Yohji que encolheu os ombros.

 

-É esse maldito calor, _chibi_. Ele não quer mostrar seus gambitos magros e branquelos, então sofre mais ainda.

 

-Você já pensou que talvez ele não tenha gambitos magros, Yohji?

 

-Ah, qualé, Kenken? Se o homem tivesse belas pernas, feito você ou eu, mostraria. Ele não mostra por medo da concorrência.

 

Omi sorriu, envergonhado. Ele achava que Aya devia ter belas pernas, por causa das calças justas que usava. Um belo traseiro ele tinha. Ele, Omi, já tinha olhado todas as vezes que teve oportunidade e, kami-sama! O calor do ambiente só tinha aumentado.

 

-E quer saber do que mais? – O playboy abaixou a voz. – Omi também tem. Com certeza a irritação do nosso cubo de gelo nada mais é que frustração sexual.

 

Ken abafou uma gargalhada e foi atender uma cliente, balançando a cabeça. Yohji tinha cada idéia pervertida. Imagine se Aya pensava nessas coisas...

 

Pois o ruivo não só pensava, como agia naquele momento, já que o banho gelado não estava adiantando nada. Envolvendo sua ereção dolorida na mão ensaboada, Aya se movimentava com fúria, irritado por tamanha fraqueza, por não conseguir sublimar aquele desejo incrível pelo arqueiro. Imaginou-se entre aquelas pernas torneadas, estocando firme, fazendo o loirinho gemer gostoso e implorar por mais. Rosnou baixinho:

 

-Ah, sim, Omiitchi, peça, peça e eu te darei muito mais. Te darei tanto que não vai poder andar por uma semana. Vai ficar na cama, quietinho e eu vou poder trabalhar em paz.

 

Quando voltou, refrescado mas não satisfeito, Omi estava atendendo umas meninas, Ken estava indicando o caminho para os entregadores de umas encomendas e Yohji estava conferindo as caixas. Parecia tudo nos conformes. Aya se afastou pra fazer um arranjo e manter a cabeça e as mãos ocupadas.

 

Assim que a entrega acabou, Yohji notou algo sobressaindo numa caixa. Avisou ao Ken:

 

-Cuidado que tem uma ponta numa caixa. Vou abri-la primeiro, pra descartar logo. Humpf! Esses brutamontes que empilham as coisas de qualquer jeito. Ainda bem que são fertilizantes e não flores. Me lembre de não mandar nada por essa transportadora...

 

Mas antes que o jogador pudesse passar o aviso adiante, Omi tinha se enroscado na tal ponta, rasgado a roupa e arranhado a coxa, numa seqüência de coisas erradas que ninguém entendeu nada. Yohji ouviu o grito de dor de Tsukiyono e o pedido de ajuda de Ken:

 

-Yohji! Ai, meu Deus, ta sangrando...

 

-Que foi? Eu não te disse antes? Calma, _chibi_ , vou te emprestar minha camisa, a gente sobe pra fazer um curativo.

 

Aya foi ver o motivo para tanta agitação e se deparou com a cena inusitada. Ken segurando o que um dia foi o shorts e a cueca de Omi, Yohji tirando a regata pra que este a vestisse, já que como era mais alto ela o cobriria e o seu sonho erótico ambulante apenas de top, com as mãos cobrindo a virilha, totalmente vermelho de vergonha... Fujimiya prendeu a respiração, a cabeça virando a 500 rpm, foi então que ele notou que Yohji ia pegar Omi no colo...

 

“Ah, mas não vai mesmo! No MEU Tsukiyono ninguém põe as patas!”

 

-Que zona é esta? – o ruivo adorou o auto controle que fez a voz sair firme. – Deixa que eu cuido do ferimento dele. Vocês, voltem ao trabalho. Kudou, vista-se, Tsukiyono pode por a MINHA camisa.

 

Omi ficou mais vermelho, se é que era possível, mas vestiu a camiseta oferecida, Yohji pegou a regata de volta, Ken se afastou, Aya levou o chibi pra cima. O jogador acompanhou os dois com o olhar depois voltou a cabeça pro companheiro:

 

-Que foi aquilo?

 

-Ou muito me engano ou hoje a cobra vai fumar lá em cima. Os olhos violetas brilharam feito faróis de milha. Hoje a coisa vira.

 

-Cinqüenta pratas que daqui a pouco eles descem, com o Aya um pouco mais irritado que o costume.

 

-OBA! Feito. O Aya vai descer sozinho, sorrindo até.

 

Enquanto isso, Omi queria que a terra se abrisse e Aya tropeçasse, o derrubando nesse buraco. O arqueiro nem respirava direito, com medo de qualquer reação, tanto do ruivo quanto as SUAS próprias. Pois o calor do peito de Aya e o cheiro bom de pele limpa mais o perfume dele estavam fazendo o loirinho ter idéias nada puras...

 

O ruivo o levou para o quarto dele e colocou-o na cama. Rapidamente foi ao banheiro e voltou com a caixa de primeiros socorros. Omi virou-se de lado, erguendo somente um pouco a camisa, e fechou os olhos, de vergonha. Se tivesse olhado, teria visto as mãos de Fujimiya tremerem um pouco antes de tocá-lo. O curativo foi feito automaticamente, pois o ruivo não conseguia pensar noutra coisa que não fosse “ah, essas pernas, tão ao alcance das minhas mãos...”

 

Omi sofria por sua vez, já que o toque daquelas mãos em sua coxa estavam piorando seu estado de excitação. Ele pensava em nira (1), no seu professor de Física, em meninas com as pernas cheias de varizes, qualquer coisa para sua semi-ereção teimosa baixasse, mas... sua imaginação queria voar por outros lugares, até lhe pregando peças. Pois não estava imaginando a mão de dedos longos do ruivo lhe acariciando a coxa por dentro, procurando alcançar seus testículos? Agora não estava sentindo Aya se deitar ao seu lado, realmente envolvendo seu pênis numa carícia preguiçosa? Gemeu involuntariamente e esperava que não fosse alto. Mas espere! Não era sua imaginação... Virou meio corpo a fim de conferir e se deparou com um par de olhos violetas que espargiam faíscas de tanto tesão.

 

-A-A-Aya-kun... – balbuciou ele antes de gemer de novo.

 

-Como pode? Como pode ser tão gostosinho? Ter essas pernas que me deixam maluco? – Aya rosnou ao seu ouvido, mordendo a ponta do lóbulo. – Você não tem noção do que faz comigo, Tsukiyono.

 

Omi sorriu, meio envergonhado. Então Aya prestava atenção nele... Procurou se ajeitar melhor, esfregando a bunda no corpo atrás dele e abrindo mais as pernas pra facilitar a carícia. Há muito desejava isso e como não sabia se ia ter outra oportunidade, tinha que tirar o máximo dessa.

 

O ruivo, que tinha mandado a prudência esperar lá fora e se deitara ao lado do loirinho, preparado para fazer tudo quanto tinha desejado em suas fantasias mais malucas, vibrou internamente. Como Omi não era um puto oferecido igual ao playboy (2), o fato dele aceitar suas carícias era porque ele desejava Aya com igual intensidade. Se afastou do arqueiro por alguns minutos a fim de se despir e despi-lo, e apreciou a visão. Omi, em sua cama, nu, gracioso e glorioso, com um rubor inocente nas bochechas contrastando com o olhar malicioso, o corpo de um querubim com as pernas de uma bailarina... Ah, aquelas pernas...

 

Omi, por sua vez, confirmava suas suspeitas. Aya era belíssimo, totalmente proporcional, uma estátua de mármore com cabelos vermelhos... E - o arqueiro arregalou os olhos - com um potencial enorme para fazê-lo feliz...

 

Fujimiya acompanhou o olhar do amante e sorriu quando o viu arregalar os olhos e corar mais um pouquinho. Pelo jeito foi avaliado e aprovado. Então, estando bom para ambas as partes, hora da ação. E foi se debruçando sobre o loirinho, para cobrir cada centímetro daquela pele branca com beijos, lambidas e mordidas. Fez questão de marcar o pescoço e o colo do arqueiro, arreliou seus mamilos com a língua e os dentes, demorou-se em seu umbigo, afagou os pêlos pubianos clarinhos, descendo a mão novamente pela extensão do pênis, esfregando o polegar na cabeça, acariciando os testículos e o períneo sem pressa, só para ouvir Omi gemer, ofegar e implorar por alivio.

Quando achou que estava dominando a situação e se distraiu, Omi mostrou que não era um uke qualquer. Ele era um Weiss, de qualquer jeito. E envolvendo Aya em suas belas e fortes pernas, inverteu as posições na cama e começou ele a administrar carícias no espadachim, torturando o ruivo da mesma forma. Pego de surpresa no início, Aya só pode rir da sua ingenuidade e deixou-se levar até um certo ponto, quando resolveu tomar para si o comando da situação novamente. E se sentando, puxou Omi para o seu colo.

 

Tateando pelo criado-mudo, puxou a loção para mãos que usava e cobriu seus dedos com ela. Depois deslizou os dedos pelo traseiro empinado e ansioso do arqueiro e foi preparando o terreno. Omi estava mais que preparado – não via a hora daquilo acontecer – e batendo nas mãos para afastá-las, se empalou em Fujimiya. Os dois gemeram alto e longamente, Aya apertando Omi de encontro ao peito para ambos se ajustarem um ao outro.

 

-Doidinho. Eu não quero machucá-lo.

 

-Deixa pra pensar nisso depois. Eu quero você, eu preciso de você, firme e forte, AGORA!

 

Assim, que hesitação pode haver? Aya esforçou-se para cumprir os desejos de Tsukiyono ao pé da letra, estocando com força e vontade. Omi mandou o mundo se foder e deixou rolar, gritando de prazer e incentivando o amante a mandar ver cada vez mais.

 

Com a porta fechada entre a loja e a casa não dava pra ouvir nada, mas Yohji foi à cozinha pegar um copo de suco para Ken e para si e ouviu uns murmúrios estranhos. Chamou o jogador e foram até o pé da escada, onde os sons eram mais nítidos. Ken ficou boquiaberto mas Yohji esticou a mão. Xingando, Hidaka foi até a carteira e tirou os 50 contos.

 

-Nunca pensei...

 

-Eu te disse, Kenken, Omi tem as mais belas pernas de todos nós. Mesmo um cubo de gelo feito Aya se derreteria diante de “hot legs”...

 

“She's got legs, she knows how to use them. /Ela tem pernas, ela sabe como usá-las(…)

Oh, I want her, shit, I got to have her,/Oh, eu a quero, merda, eu tenho que tê-la (…)

the girl is alright, she's alright./A garota é tudo de bom, ela é tudo de bom”

Legs, ZZTop

 

Sentindo o momento sem volta chegar, Omi se apoiou nos ombros do amante ruivo e jogou a cabeça pra trás. Aya segurou-o firme, adorando o corpo pequeno convulsionar em espasmos, o orgasmo dele jorrando em seu peito. Mais um pouco e o seu próprio gozo preencheu Tsukiyono, escorrendo pelas coxas. Desabou na cama, sem perder o contato. Respirou fundo. Sorriu, satisfeito. Omi estava jogado feito uma boneca de trapos em cima dele.

 

Com cuidado, virou-se e saindo de dentro do amante, ajeitou-o no travesseiro. Omi ronronou feito um gatinho, mas nem abriu os olhos. Apenas se acomodou melhor, gemendo baixinho.

 

-Doidinho – sussurrou o ruivo em seu ouvido, fazendo-o arrepiar. – Sabia que você ia se machucar.

 

-Está ouvindo alguém reclamar? – respondeu o arqueiro, com voz preguiçosa, arrastando as palavras.

 

Aya riu e se levantou pra tomar banho, dessa vez, plenamente satisfeito. Omi virou a cabeça pra conferir mais uma vez. E fechou os olhos para manter a visão deliciosa que teve:

 

“Ah, se Yohji visse isso... Melhor que não veja mesmo, mas olha que pernas... que bunda dos deuses. Meu próprio deus de alabastro, esculpido em Carrara... e com um mastro capaz de levar qualquer um ao paraíso... Bem que eu ouvia meu professor de Educação Física dizer às meninas que se elas fizessem exercícios pra fortalecer as pernas, os homens cairiam de quatro diante delas. O que o velho tarado diria se soubesse que esse conselho não serve só pras garotas?”

 

E rindo baixinho, adormeceu. Aya saiu do banho satisfeito e antes de voltar pra loja, cobriu as pernas de Omi, pra que ninguém ficasse olhando para o que agora era seu! E desceu, tentando esconder o sorriso tolo dos lábios.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Nyaaaaa... (1)Nira, uma espécie de cebolinha japonesa, o Kyo de Furuba odeia, deve ser forte, não deve ser afrodisíaca. (2) A opinião aqui é do Fujimiya, não reflete os sentimentos e opiniões da empresa, por favor. XDDD. . 23/07/2006.
> 
>  


End file.
